


What Friends Do

by DaughterOfApollo14



Series: Barbie One Shots [2]
Category: Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Violet (Barbie Presents: Thumbelina)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/pseuds/DaughterOfApollo14
Summary: There was something wrong with Makena. Not that Violet cared about that. Off course she didn’t. But there was definitely something up.A look into Violet's mind
Relationships: Makena & Violet (Barbie Presents: Thumbelina)
Series: Barbie One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976587
Kudos: 3





	What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched Thumbelina and really loved it. But I found it a bit weird that was plain bad in the movie. I'd gotten used to the mean girls in Barbie getting redeemed. She doesn't necessarily get redeemed, but here is a little look into her mind

There was something wrong with Makena. Not that Violet cared about that. Off course she didn’t. But there was definitely something up. She had been acting off the last few days. Not seeming nearly as interested in their game of one-upmanship.

Violet had just received the prettiest dress ever! It was weird not to be able to brag about it to Makena. She had tried to brag to Ashlynn about it, but Ashlynn was such a boring person. She would always just agree with whatever Violet said. And she was so quiet! It was really difficult to get more than a “Cha!” from her. What was the fun in getting new things if you didn’t have anyone to brag to about it? Why did Makena suddenly seem to forget that?

It was weird to no longer be friends with her. It had been weird when Makena had suddenly started yelling at her. They had been friends for so long. Everything had always been the same between them. Both always trying to be better than the other. But now… Now Makena was suddenly acting like they’d never been friends at all. As if they hadn’t spend years playing together, talking to each other, bragging to each other.

It felt lonely without Makena.

Not that Violet felt things like loneliness. Off course she didn’t! It was just that her father was on a business trip right now. And her mother was in Milan with her friends. And the only person Violet could talk to was Ashlynn, who wouldn’t utter more than a single word. But she wasn’t lonely! Soon her mother would return and she’d bring the newest fashion from Milan and Violet would be super happy. What did it matter that her mother’s next trip would be a few days after that? Violet would have a new dress or a new purse. She would have something new to brag about!

If only she could still brag to Makena. Maybe she should check up on Makena? Talk to her and find out what was wrong?

No. That wasn’t what friends did.


End file.
